


Foxy and Bonnie

by Risingdawn66



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's Yaoi [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: Foxy the Pirate Fox has always loved Bonnie but he never loved him back and today Foxy is going to try his best to win Bonnie's heart.





	Foxy and Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the past basically Foxy wants a kiss from his favorite purple bunny and is going to get it either way.

It's the morning at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, today it's closed so it starts for everyone like it always did. Bonnie had gotten up and strummed his guitar realizing it needed to be tuned so he sits up on the stage starting to tune the guitar he loved so much when Foxy saw him from his comfy spot in Pirates Cove so he gets up making sure Bonnie didn't see him and got on the stage starting to loom over Bonnie whispering gently into his ear "hello my lad Bonnie fixing up that guitar can wait because right now your mine" which that had made Bonnie blush and quickly jumped down off the stage before Foxy could grab him and said still blushing "I'm not yours foxy I've told you that about a million times now" bonnie ended up turning his head away because foxy was giving him the sexy stare so foxy a little mad that bonnie looked away from his stare jumped down and put his hook hand around bonnie pulling him closer while using his other hand to pull Bonnie's face closer to his and look at him "oh but bonnie I think you are mine he-he you haven't even noticed my arm around you and how close are faces are bonnie" then with that foxy closed the remaining space between their faces and kissed bonnie "mph fomph" bonnie had tried to tell to stop was a bad idea on Bonnie's account but not Foxy's because he used that moment of Bonnie's mouth being open to reach his tongue into Bonnie's mouth and was exploring every inch of that sweet mouth of Bonnie's and was locking tongues with him and dancing around his mouth with bonnie blushing a very bright red he just couldn't resist the urge anymore and gave into the sweet kiss so foxy as a reward for bonnie let him get to explore Foxy's mouth and lock tongues until they finally had to give in for the air "puah" bonnie and foxy were breathing very heavily as they both blushed at each other and at the trail of saliva that had their mouths connected . "hey foxy could we do this again sometime?" bonnie asked gently leaning on Foxy's chest "of course we can bonnie" foxy said very happy that he was finally able to win Bonnie's heart. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" "huh" both bonnie and foxy looked over where they had heard the loud noise which ended up being Freddy and Chica both wide eyed at what they saw and then they ended up just walking away traumatized for the rest of their lives so bonnie and foxy just exchange looks and went back to kissing which ended up with them on the floor just making out.


End file.
